Xenosaga's Time
by Gundam Pilot Peng
Summary: Everyones Entitled to Secrets, but is one too many... ChaosxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga and I never will, and because of copy right laws I have to tell everyone that I do not own them, although the character Angel I do own. So he is my character.

"I want to thank you for rescuing us." Shion said to the captain.

"Actually, you should be thanking Chaos, he's the one who said to rescue you." Captain Matthews said.

"Oh." Shion said then turned to look at the young teen, "Well thank you Chaos."

"Your quite welcome." Chaos said lightly smiling. Suddenly there was a small sound of someone laughing. Everyone turned and noticed another teen standing there.

"Hay how long have you been standing there?" Captain Matthews asked,

The teen looked at him with chocolate brown eyes, "That depends? How long do think I've been standing here?"

"Oh put a sock in it Angel, we don't need any of your cockiness right now." Tony said, sitting down in the piloting seat. Angel lightly pushed himself off the wall with his foot, before lightly running his hand through his baby blue hair. Suddenly there was a load thud sound against the window.

"G-G-G-G-Gn-Gn." Hammer stuttered.

"Gnosis!" Shion yelled.

"It's coming in!" Tony yelled.

"Damn it!" Commander said then fired at it. The bullets began to bounce off it as it landed in the bridge room. The Gnosis went to grab the Commander but he was pushed out of the way by Angel. Causing the Gnosis to grab Angel instead. Angel tried to scream out of do something but his body was rejecting his movement. Angel felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, his body turning white.

"Chaos!" Captain Matthews yelled. Chaos looked a little undetermined about helping Angel. "Chaos!" Matthews yelled again.

"Alright." Chaos said then walked up to the Gnosis. Suddenly the Gnosis went to grab him and he put his hand up stopping the Gnosis in its track. Chaos's looked up at it then lightly touched it, watching as the Gnosis disappeared. Angel dropped to the bridge floor, his eyes still shut and his body pale.

Shion looked at him then back at the crew, "He's not breathing."

"What!" Captain Matthews said then ran up to her.

Chaos backed up a bit then looked at his hand, _'Did-did I wait too long?'_

"No wait he still has a pulse." Allen said letting the crew know that right now he was still alive. "We need to get him breathing again or he will be dead."

"There is a medical facility here on the ship." Tony said. Captain Matthews nodded his head. Both Allen and Chaos picked him up, then walked out of the bridge.

"What was that all about?" Shion asked.

"Chaos and Angel have been arguing with each other for almost a year now. But I didn't think Chaos would wait long enough to actually let Angel die." Captain Matthews said.

"What happened that made then like this?" Shion asked, even though it wasn't her right to know. "Maybe I can help them work out their problems."

"I only know a little. Angel I guess said something to offend Chaos. Chaos gave him a good right hook to the face. Angel disappeared after that. We thought he had gotten off at our last stop. Just a couple of months ago Angel actually appeared, but when we asked where he had been, he said that it was private incase he ever had to retreat back to the place. Well just about a month ago, I'm guessing that Chaos walked into this private place, and well things haven't been the same since then. But you'll have to get the whole story from Chaos and Angel." Captain Matthews said as Tony and Hammer nodded their heads.

Shion lightly thought about that for a minute then nodded her head, "I think I'll go talk to them about it." They all nodded their heads then wished her good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Shion walked into the medical facility and noticed that only Angel and Chaos was there. "How is he doing?" she asked Chaos.

Chaos shook his head, "Allen says that his reading are normal and he is breathing just fine but he's in some sort of self induced comma and he refuses to leave it."

"Why would he want that?" Shion asked, hoping to get more of the story.

"I'm sure you've heard the story from the captain." Chaos said.

Shion nodded her head then sat down next to him, "Some of it but I was hoping that I could find out the story from you and Angel. Hear both sides."

Chaos looked at her then looked back at Angel, "Angel and I were a couple. We did everything together, we were almost inseparable. But one day he said something and I hit him. I don't even remember what it was that he said that got me mad. I tried to look for him the next day and he was gone. Everyone thought he had got off at our stop in Aytens even I was convinced that he had done that. But just a couple of months ago he appeared out of the blue, surprising us all. We had asked where he had been and he said somewhere private. About a month ago, I found Angel in his private place, upsetting him. Both of us getting into a bigger fight then before. Things had never been the same, and the worst part of it all is in a week is our 4 years being together because we never really broke up."

"So why would Angel want to die?" Shion asked.

Chaos looked at his hands, "Cause I said I would be better off without him. I feel so bad about saying that and if I could take it back then I would, but I hardly get to spend time alone with him anymore."

"Why don't I leave and you talk to him." Shion said.

"It wouldn't do me any good." Chaos said.

Shion smiled at him, "You'd be surprised what a person can hear when they mentally are not."

Chaos looked up at her surprised at what she said. Shion stood up then began to walk out the door, "Shion." Shion stopped and looked at him. "Would you go talk to Allen because I know he has something important he wants to say to you." Chaos said to her. Shion nodded her head. "And really listen to him." Chaos said again as Shion walked out of the facility. Chaos walked up to Angel quietly talking to him, "Hay Angel. Do you know what's in a week?… Its our 4 year anniversary, of us being together." Angel made no other movement except his chest lightly rising and falling. "We never really broke up… I-I want to apologize for the way I've been acting, I should of never got mad at you. But the day after our fight I came looking for you and couldn't find you. Everyone thought you got off at Ayten, even I thought that. But when we saw you again I was so happy to see you, but I noticed that you were still upset. I thought I had lost you for good back on Aytens. The crew noticed the change in me, but I just couldn't be happy with you gone. I didn't mean what I said about being better off. I could never leave without you. I need you here with me." Suddenly Angel made a movement, his hand lightly moved, making Chaos nearly jump for joy. "A-Angel can you hear me? Did you hear what I said?" Chaos asked hoping Angel had. Angel's eyes slowly opened, chocolate eyes ended up staring at translucent blue eyes. Angel slowly blinked, trying to regain memory. "Angel?" Chaos said, he was acting different.

"C-Chaos?" Angel said quietly.

Chaos nodded his head, then smiled, "D-Did you hear me?"

Angel slowly nodded his head, "Did you mean that?" his voice was so quiet.

"With all my heart." Chaos said then held Angel's hand, "I'm sorry I waited so long to save you."

Angel shook his head, "I can't blame you, after I was such a jerk to you."

Chaos was happy to have Angel back, "Yes but you're my jerk."

Angel smiled, the first in a long time, "And I always will be." then he lightly kissed the back of Chaos's hand. Chaos lightly gave Angel a kiss on the forehead then smiled back at Angel.

"I'm glad to have you back Angel." Chaos said then felt Angel lightly place his hand against his cheek. Suddenly Angel's eyes closed and his hand fell back. "Angel?" Chaos said, now he was very worried. Angel began to glow and jerk in the bed very violently. Luckily Allen had tied him to the bed incase if he tried to hurt himself. Warnings allover the ship began to go off, causing a level 3 emergency. Allen and Shion ran into the room.

"What's going on!" Allen yelled over the warning siren. Shion was on the transceiver with the other crew members on the bridge.

"I-I don't know." Chaos said, for once he was scared. Scared for Angel.

Allen quickly ran over to the scans, "This isn't good, his readings are off the chart. Shion I'm going to need your help." Shion quickly hung up with the Captain and helped Allen with Angel. If Angel had struggled anymore with the bindings then they might of broke. "This is so odd, He's programming his brain like if he was a Realian." Allen said as Shion tapped into the Nero impulses.

"What but he's not a Realian." Chaos said, worrying even more.

"Tell him that not me. This is the craziest thing I've ever seen." Allen said trying to calm Angel down. Suddenly there was a loud bang. Everyone stopped and looked around. The power suddenly kicked off. "This isn't good, with the power down, I cant monitor Angel's condition." Allen said.

"GNOSIS!" a voice yelled over the pa system.

"What gnosis? Here? What are they after?" Shion said, then looked at everyone. She quickly pulled up a schematic on her terminal. "There are too many of them. Even Chaos and KOS-MOS alone wouldn't be able to stop them." Shion said. Chaos looked at her with undetermined eyes. The three quickly ran to the bridge.

"The entire ship is over ran with gnosis." Hammer said as they ran in quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Where did they all come from?" Allen asked, it was a repeat all over again. KOS-MOS and Chaos were running around the ship trying to hold them off but even they had to finally retreat to the bridge.

"There are way to many." Chaos said.

Suddenly everything stopped, the gnosis seemed to be frozen in time. "What is this?" Tony asked then looked around. Suddenly Angel walked through the door. Literally walking through the door. Angel was a pure golden color with a golden glow, wings and a blank look on his face.

"Is-is that…Angel?" Hammer asked, confused.

"200-Series Weapon Protocol Realian." KOS-MOS finally said.

"R-Realian!" Captain Matthews said, confused on what was going on.

"2-200 Series!" Shion quickly began looking on her terminal for any information on a 200 series. Suddenly Angel was outside the ship looking and counting all the gnosis.

_**Target: Gnosis**_

_**Objective: Destroy**_

_**Amount: 5,653**_

_**Weapon: 2 cylinder self destruct elimination.**_

"What! T-That could kill you!" Chaos yelled at Angel even though he may not be able to hear him. A bright golden light appeared out of nowhere. Spreading around the entire gnosis. The crew watched as the gnosis on the ship vanished one by one. Suddenly the light was gone and Angel was back on the bridge. He still had the wings and the glow.

"What just happened?" Hammer

asked.

Suddenly Angel turned into Angel again. His baby blue hair, chocolate eyes and his black clothes. "Angel?" Chaos asked, he wanted to make sure that Angel was okay. Angel's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head, falling to the bridge floor. Chaos quickly ran up to him, making sure he was okay. Angel was still breathing and his pulse was normal.

"Okay KOS-MOS spill it what do you know about the 200 series." Shion said, she had never heard of a 200 series and there was not record of them, so she didn't know how KOS-MOS had gotten the information.

"A 200-Series Weapon Protocol Realian. Designed by Terime Kuzuniku for the protection of human and or planet. The 200-Series Weapon Protocol Realian was never field tested, so given the no on the project. Mr. Kuzuniku developed one 200-Series Weapon Protocol Realian which was fully function and given the correct amount of ammunition quite powerful. Mr. Kuzuniku died 20 years ago and the 200-Series Weapon Protocol Realian had never been seen." KOS-MOS stated.

Suddenly Angel stood up. "Identify yourself." Shion said to him.

"_**200-Series Weapon Protocol Realian"**_

"What are you doing here?" Shion asked.

"_**The protection of Chaos and or more human lives if necessary, but if unable to comply will be met with death."**_

"So your like a body Guard." Shion said, she wanted to know more about this Realian.

"_**Correction I am a 200-Series Weapon Protocol Realian. Or by the name of Angel."**_

"What does the name Angel stand for?" Chaos asked, he had no idea that Angel was a realian.

"_**Angel. Archetype, Nonesuch, Guardian, Eradicate, Lifeless forms."**_

"Gnosis?" Shion asked, then placed her hair behind her ear.

"_**Gnosis, was one of many simulators that I inquired."**_

"Wait, so how come we did not know you were not human?" Captain Matthews asked.

"_**The question was not brought to my attention so it was of no need to be told."**_

"So why are there only one of you?" Allen asked.

"_**The unexpected death of my creator cause me to be the only one made. Any record or knowledge about his work was burned at his announced death."**_

"Wait this is so confusing." Captain Matthews said trying to make since of the situation. Shion shook her head then looked at Angel, then back at Chaos.

"Did you know Chaos?" Shion asked. Chaos shook his head no, he had no idea. "What are you doing here, why are you looking after Chaos?" Shion asked Angel

"_**Sorry correct identification is needed."**_

"Vector Sector R&D Division Shion Uzuki." Shion said hoping that was the identification he wanted.

"_**Identification Chief Engineer Shion Uzuki of the Vector Industries First R&D Division….. Identification noted."**_

"Now will you answer my question." Shion said, wanting to find out why he was there.

"_**Chaos is a unexplained human, to determine why he was able to defeat the Gnosis."**_

"So wait your just using that to stay here." Shion said then looked at Allen.

"_**Correction my program is designed to deal with all human emotions. I am programmed with all human connections and emotions."**_

"So your like a human but not." Shion said. Angel nodded his head, before falling forward. Chaos quickly grabbed him holding the limp Angel close to his chest.

"I think you've worn him out with all your questions." Chaos said to Shion.

Shion shook her head, "Sorry, I kind of took over."

Chaos shook his head, "No that's alright, I understand why you would ask, I would be asking too." Chaos quietly walked out of the bridge, almost dragging Angel along.


	3. Chapter 3

Shion walked into the medical facility, noticing Chaos sitting there with Angel laying in the medical bed. "How is he?"

Chaos looked at her, "No good, he hasn't opened his eyes since the Gnosis fight."

Shion walked up to the monitor screen, "May I take a look?" Chaos nodded his head, he didn't mind her doing anything. Shion looked at the monitor then began typing. After a few minutes Angel opened his eyes.

Chaos quickly stood up, "Angel? How do you feel?"

Angel sat up then placed his hand up to his head, "W-What happened?"

Shion looked at him, "You don't remember?" Angel shook his head no, causing Shion to look back at the monitor, "Maybe it's a malfunction in his memory."

"Angel why didn't you tell me that you were a Realian?" Chaos asked, he wanted to know what was going on just as much as Shion did.

Angel looked down, he couldn't bring himself to look at Chaos in the eyes, "Because I know how you feel about realians." Chaos looked at him, that thought had never even occurred to him. Chaos looked at Shion to tell her that they needed to be alone. Shion knew exactly what he meant and quietly walked out of the facility.

Chaos looked back at Angel, who still refused to met his eyes. Suddenly Chaos grabbed the sides of his face and clamed Angel's lips in a kiss. Angel looked at him with wide eyes as Chaos pulled lightly away. Angel slowly looked back at his hand, "I-I don't understand."

Chaos lightly smiled then shook his head, "Angel look at me." Angel lightly turned his head to look at Chaos. "Angel you don't have to understand." Angel was more confused by that statement. Chaos suddenly kissed him again, "Just do what your heart tells you." Angel turned his head away in shame. Chaos looked at him, then realized what he said. Chaos sat on the bed, then pulled Angel into a hug, "Angel you're a human to me. I love you and I don't want that to change just because you're a realian."

Angel looked at him, surprised, "Do… Do you mean that?" Chaos nodded his head, he meant every word. Angel, every so slowly, clamed Chaos's lips.

Chaos lightly pulled back, "Angel… Do you trust me?"

"I'm programmed to trust you." Angel said back, almost terrified to say that.

"But do YOU trust me?" Chaos asked again.

"Chaos I-I cant function with out a program." Angel said, he wasn't fully understanding the situation.

"How do you feel right now?" Chaos asked, he was going to get his point across.

"C-Confused." Angel said.

Chaos nodded his head, "And does your program use confusion?" Angel shook his head no, his programming had nothing on confusion, he wasn't supposed to get confused. "See and because your program doesn't have anything on confusion, your functioning like a real human." Chaos said then placed his hands on the side of his face, pulling his into a kiss. Angel didn't fight, he allowed Chaos to take over. Suddenly Chaos pushed Angel against the bed.

Angel looked up at him confused, "C-Chaos what are you doing?"

"I asked if you trusted me." Chaos said again, before straddling Angel's stomach.

"I do trust you, weather my program said to or not." Angel said back. Chaos smiled then clamed Angel's lips again, only more harsh.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chaos awoke and noticed someone next to him. Chaos lightly opened his eyes and noticed Angel next to him. Suddenly Chaos turned a bright red as his memories of the night came rushing back. Who would of ever thought that he could feel some much love with a realian. Chaos just stared at Angel, looking at every detail of him. Angel lightly opened his eyes and noticed Chaos staring at him. "What is it?" Angel asked.

Chaos turned a bright red then quickly looked away, "No- Nothing." Angel nodded his head, then quietly closed his eyes falling asleep. Chaos smiled, before lightly getting out of the bed, he needed to get up other wise he wouldn't get anything done. Chaos lightly kissed Angel on the forehead then walked out of the room, slowly walking to the bridge.

Commander was in the visual room talking with someone. "I've discovered a 200 Realian." The man at the other end was surprised.

"I want you to bring this Realian to me." the man said. Commander nodded his head, before walking out of the room and towards the medical facility room.

Commander lightly looked into the room and noticed that the Realian was still sleeping. The commander snuck into the room and started typing on the monitor, he needed to get through the security system the realian had in him. Suddenly a screen turned green and the commander smiled with a grin, he had gotten through, now all he had to do was change everything. Suddenly Angel opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy. Suddenly a command came across his screen. Angel shook his head, understanding the new directions. The commander needed a ship, and he was going to use Angel to take over this one.

Everyone was in the bridge talking about where they needed to go when suddenly Angel walked into the room. Everyone stopped and looked at him. His chocolate eyes now red. "Angel?" Chaos asked, he looked so much different. Suddenly Angel rounded up everyone on the ship, throwing them into a cell. "Angel! What are you doing!" Chaos yelled at him. But Angel ignored him, letting the commander go through.

"Lets set the course." commander said to Angel. Chaos quickly got close to the bars, so he could almost touch Angel.

"Angel listen to me, this isn't you. Snap out of it." Chaos said. Angel turned and looked at him.

"**Correction, my program is running under normal function."**

"No your program is not running normal. Do you remember what your first function is?" Chaos asked. Angel looked at him, a little blank. "Your function is to protect me remember." Chaos said. Angel lightly felt himself become light headed. No that wasn't true, his function was to take over the ship… but if it was, why was he feeling so different right now. "Its true and you know it, you just have to remember." Chaos said, seeing that Angel was beginning to falter. "Angel please, you have to remember, look for files that were tampered with or deleted." Chaos said, he was going to get threw weather Angel wanted him to or not. The commander saw what was going on and typed on a little keyboard, which caused Angel to fall to his knees, screaming out. His cricket board was going to fry if this didn't stop. "STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Chaos yelled to the commander, but he took no head to the words, at this point the no longer needed Angel. Angel suddenly felt his eyes roll to the back of the his head, as his board fried, hearing only Chaos yell his name as he went down.

Chaos held Angel close to him. Angel looked like he was sleeping, Chaos felt tears forming, he knew Angel wouldn't wake up. Shion had been looking about him, trying to see what she could do.

"If we could only get the right tools that I need, Angel would be good as new… with a few exceptions." Shion said, she knew he would remember this and have a few nightmares from it.

"What tools do you need?" Chaos asked. Shion began saying what she needed. "We have all of that in the medical facility." Chaos said back.

"Now if we could just get to the medical facility." Shion said then began to think.

"Stand back." KOS-MOS said then shot at the lock on the gate causing the door to swing open. The captain, Tony, Hammer and KOS-MOS went after the commander, while Allen, Shion, Chaos, and Angel went to the medical facility.


End file.
